Blood Lust
by NeverGrowUpStayCrazy
Summary: There is an extremely thin line separating those called heroes and those labeled villains. Each day that passes we face an infinite amount of decisions that could alter which side we fall on. It is truly alarming how much control we unknowingly possess over our future and the future of those around us. When Akahana Nanami was accepted into UA she couldn't have possibly known how
1. Characters

**Akahana Nanami**

 **Quirk ; Blood manipulation**

 **The ability to control her blood into various shapes and weapons while also hardening the liquid. The more she's bleeding the stronger the form of whatever she creates.**

 **Con; if she uses too much blood she'll faint.**

 **Personality; Very blunt and limited filter due to her lack of socializing prior to UA. Can be sweet and naive however when in battle or faces with a challenging individual often gets consumed by her blood lust and becomes ruthless .**

 **Katsuki Bakugo**

 **Quirk ; Explosion**

 **He secretes nitroglycerin-like sweat from his palms and detonates it at will to create explosions. The more Katsuki sweats, the stronger his explosions become.**

 **Personality; Arrogant but with the skills to back up his ego. Known as the hot head in the class, one of the most determined students attending UA.**

 **Izuru Kurosaki**

 **Quirk ; Kinetic energy**

 **He has the ability to convert the potential energy stored in an inanimate object into pure light kinetic energy, "charging" that item with highly explosive results.**

 **Con ; The bigger the object the longer it takes for the result to fully charge. After charging a bigger object he's left completely drained.**

 **Personality; A major flirt with a cocky attitude . He also has a major soft side for his classmates and will protect any of them as best as he can.**

 **Misyuki Nanami ; Pro Hero**

 **Code name : Mistress**

 **Quirk ; Compulsion**

 **The ability to control another's will and manipulate them to do as she commands.**

 **Con ; She has to have direct skin contact with her opponent. Also if the others will is stronger her power won't work.**

 **Personality; seductive with a dirty sense of humor. Is use to getting what she wants in most scenarios. Is extremely maternal and caring.**


	2. Prologue

**00; A hero's path**

A thick fog crept over a barely stable building as two hero's hesitantly approached. Standing side by side it was obvious to anyone that they couldn't be more different. The female had long golden hair and bright blue eyes that shined even in the black night; an enticing aura surrounding her, constantly drawing people in. Her male companion ,on the other hand, appeared to rather blend easier in the darkness with his raven colored hair and coal colored orbs to match. His aura was much more fierce and often intimidated those misfortune enough to go near him.

Despite their outward differences and polar opposite personalities, the pair of young heroes moved in sync. Every move the man took she mirrored perfectly.

"Aizawa are we sure this is the right place ?" The woman asked wearly wanting to be anywhere but inside a horror house that was hardly sustainable and creaking with every step they took.

"You're the one whose investigation brought us here." Shota Aziawa rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well since when do you listen to me anyways?!?" annoyment mixed with fright caused the woman's voice to squeak higher than she intended it to.

In reaction Aizawa used the ivory clothe around his neck to cover her mouth; an action he often did when he needed her to shut up. Over the years he found this to be the fastest way to get her to be silent.

"Nanami quiet." behind his yellow goggles Aizawa glared at his partner who was making muffled noises. Groaning he decides to retreat his fabric, "what?"

"Two things. One, you really need to start washing that thing i' could taste all your B.O."

Aizawa's eyebrow twitched upward ,"what's the second thing?"

Smirking the blonde edged closer to him, her fingertips smoothly crossing around the other hero's broad chest, "I told you the next time you tied me up to make it more interesting."

Biting her lower lip Nanami gently caressed her partners stubble covered cheek. The skin to skin contact made her ocean eyes glow instantly.

Scoffing Shouta grabbed her wondering hands and tossed them aside , "Now is hardly the time for another failed attempt of your seduction Nanami."

Hmph. No fun. Misyuki Nanami thought to herself .

"You know if you let me use my quirk on you then they wouldn't be failed attempts." She pouts not understanding how one man could be so stubborn. By the way he carriers himself she knows he could use a little stress relief, all he has to do is let her take over.

Technically I'd be doing the world a favor. Can't have the pro hero Eraserhead too stressed to function.

Nanami smirks as she reasoned her want to have him in every possible way for the safety of others obviously.

Aizawa looked back at the pouting woman with a smirk, "If i' let you use your quirk on me then it wouldn't really be me participating in anything...and where's the fun in that?"

Her heart fluttered and her bright smile returned "you're right! Guess I'll just have to seduce you the old fashion way."

"getting me drunk?"

Nanami nods frantically, "Getting you drunk."

"Aren't you a pretty little thing." A deep voice chuckled through the house moments before a massive figure made its self known.

Aizawa cursed at himself for having not noticing the glooming creature behind his partner. Before either heroes had a chance to react a villainous hand landed on Nanami's head. The homogenous body part covered the woman's face completely, lifting her small body upward.

"Wanna have some real fun sweetheart ?"

Without hesitation Eraserhead sprints toward the barely human villian. Using incredible speed he jumps upward and above the red haired man before smashing his heel on the foe's rather thick head.

More out of surprise rather than pain his assailant released the blonde who easily lands on her feet. Aizawa settled by her side, only sparring a quick glance before focusing once again on the enemy.

"you okay ?" Aizawa asked having noticed blood trickling down Nanami's face.

"Yeah." she replied with a shaky voice, "The blood-it isn't mine."

When the giant man had lifted her up his musky hand was already soaked and sticky with red liquid.

Carnage was the name given to the man before them due to the trail of gore and destruction he always left in his path. He administrated no goal to his destruction, he simply enjoyed chaos. For nearly a decade Aizawa and Misyuki have been tracking him down; each time they've come close to his capture the feen managed to avaid them. For reasons unforeseen by the heroes Carnage had been growing sloppy over the past couple of years, he left a trail that led them straight to his seemingly abandoned home. This was the first time either have actually been able to stand face to face with Carnage let alone fight him.

Physically he easily had them outmatched . He was as well built as All Might himself however instead of standing tall like the number one hero Carnage's back had a slight hunch to it.

His quirk was unknown since anyone that had the chance to witness it ended up dead or comatose. For that reason Eraserhead was assigned to bring him down, with the help of his bewitching sidekick they'd be able to capture him once and for all...the only thing he needed to do was get Misyuki close enough to touch the villian and restrain him long enough for her to work her magic.

Childs play.

All it took was one blink.

The insant Aizawa prepared to fight by getting one last blink in before he knew he'd have to remain vigilant was the instant the blood on top of Misyuki Nanami's head began to form an incredibly strong rope that tangled itself around her neck.

"i' wasn't done with you sweetheart." Carnage used his quirk to manipulate the crimson liquid he strategically left on the pretty ones head. A hard line of blood leaving a previously opened gash on his hand was connecting to the blood rope . Closing his meaty fist he began realing his creation back in; with it Nanami.

Blood manipulation. That's his quirk.

Eraserhead stared intensily at Carnage causing his quirk to immediately shut down, the line of blood now nothing more than a pool of liquid splattered on the rough floor.

"that's unfortunate." Carnage growled , starring at his palm.

Aizawa lunged toward the bigger male seemingly about to throw a right punch so Carnage prepared by bringing up his left forearm to block. At the last moment Aizawa jumped over him and managed to kick him down from behind.

"you're an annoying little pest."

Misyuki watched the two go head to head completely mesmerized by each movemt. Aizawa was landing quick jabs faster than her eyes could keep up however it didn't seem to be doing much damage. Carnage was too strong.

Damn it! Why can't I move!

Tears streamed down her round cheeks as she laid useless in a pool of blood. She wasn't badly injured , aside from the bruising that was forming around her neck, yet her body was refusing to pull itself up and fight. Fear was racing through her veins and preventing the blonde from putting up any form of a strength . She couldn't have possibly known how truly powerful the villain they sought out would be. Within the first few seconds of engaging Carnage Misyuki had already been defeated twice...the only reason she was alive was because of Aizawa.

A loud crash caused her to flinch backwards, her face drained of all color. Carnage's back was facing the blonde but she could easily make out the struggling figure in his grasp whom was being repeatedly bashed against a wall.

Shota.

"After I kill you, I'm gonna kill your pretty little bitch."

For the first time in a while Aizawa was experiencing true despair. He looked past the villian to get one last glimpse at the trembling woman in the back.

Run idiot. He thought to himself, his muscles tensing as he witnessed Nanami slowly pulling herself up; her eyes glowing an unnatural shade of blue.

"N-no.." Aizawa was now trying to claw out of his captives hand but it was futile. His body had been beaten too badly and his stamina was running dangerously low.

"Trying to beg for your life won't help, but you're free to try." Carnage laughed mistaking who Eraserhead's words were directed to.

"Just...just r-run."

Misyuki could make out her partners words but she ignored his instruction. If they survive this night he can lecture her about it tomorrow.

While Carnage remained distracted Nanami jumped on the monsters shoulders. She used all the strength she could to crush the sides of his neck with her thighs in an attempt to hold him still. Her palms gently pressed against the exposed skin on Carnage's forehead.

He froze.

"Let.Him. Go." The woman demanded, her usually sweet voice hardening with the command.

The body between her thighs was noticeably twitching, a reaction most have when trying to figh off Misyuki's quirk. Aizawa was holding his breath having doubt that Nanami's will would beat the murderous bastards.

"Let him go. Now."

At this point it was a match to see who wanted what more. Did Nanami want to save Aizawa more than a serial killer wanted to murder the both of them?

Eraserhead finally fell to his knees; completely free from Carnage's grasp but the mental war between the heroine and villian was far from over. Slowly Carnage was moving his arms to throw the girl off of him however his muscles were barely corroborating with his thoughts.

There's no way in hell I'll be able to remain in control much longer. Misyuki was sweating, feeling her body begin to burn. An unfortunate indication that her compulsion wouldn't last much longer.

"You're gonna run away. Don't stop until your heart feels like its gonna explode , and then run faster." She knew compelling him to leave was the safest bet, it was something both parties could compromise on. She wanted to keep Aizawa alive and Carnage didn't want to stick around when their back up eventually showed up. The command sunk in without a fight. The beast relaxed, his Scarlett eyes growing dull as they glazed over.

Letting out a deep breath Nanami jumped off of him just as he began to take off.

"You let him go?" Aizawa croaked his words, trying to ignore the immense amount of pain he felt.

"Not without leaving something to track him with on his back." Nanami grinned revealing a mapped out screen on her phone that showed a red dot moving rapidly.

Her smile slowly faded as she got a closer look at her partner. His black clothing was torn, the bare areas showing black and purple bruises, his usual ivory binds was splattered with multiple red marks. Softly Nanami touched his cheek. The gentle connection caused the antisocial hero to flinch but not pull away.

"You look like shit."

"Someone had to fight while you sat on your ass." Aizawa scoffed and turned away do hid the amused smile he let slip.

"Hey! I saved you! A thank you would be nice!" Misyuki stomped , crossing her arms over her breast.

"I saved you twice; we're hardly even."

"Fine. How about we settle the score with a round of drinks . After we hand over our tracker to the police of course." Nanami began to follow Aizawa out of the house.

"So you can get me drunk and take advantage of me?" he joked, despite the stern expression he wore.

"It's not taking advantage if you already know its gonna happen. So is that a yes to drinks ?" Misyuki stepped infront of Aizawa, blocking the front door, and proceeded to bat her eyelashes at him.

Before Eraserhead had a chance to reply a loud cry erupted from the back of the house , and echoing from up the stairs.

"was that-"

"A baby?"

"I'll go check it out. You contact the police and let them know the events of tonight." Misyuki's attitude shifted from flirty to business and Aizawa wasn't gonna argue with her about who should go upstairs just incase this was some sort of trap.

Silently Misyuki crept up the stairs; each step bringing her closer and closer to the crying. When she opened one of the bedroom doors her heart sank as she covered her mouth to hide her shocked gasp.

Sitting in a cramped cage, wearing nothing more than a diaper, was a baby no older than a year. Quickly she rushed to the cage and swung it open, surprised the find it unlocked.

The child inside had a thick head of pink colored hair, chunky cheeks, and the brightest red eyes that had tears pouring out of them. The baby reached up for Nanami, opening and closing her palms in a motion to be picked up. As soon as she held the child it stopped its crying and nuzzles against her cushioned chest.

After the police swarmed the building and surrounding areas they received no good luck in locating Carnage, sometime after Nanami compelled him her quirk must've reached its time limit and he ditched the tracker.

"Damn it!" Aizawa punched the matesss of the hospital bed he was perched on.

"We'll get him again. At least now we have solid information on what he's capable of.." the chief inspector reassured him, trying to ease his frustration.

"We were so close!"

"What about the child?" Misyuki spoke from Aizawa's side, still holding the sleeping little girl in her arms. She had refused to release her into the authorities; only allowing a nurse to do a simple health check up once they arrived at the nearest hospital.

"we ran her blood with the blood Carnage left on the scene and there's no doubt she is his daughter." the chief responded not looking at heroine.

"What i' meant was , what's going to happen to her?"

"with her being the villains daughter there's no guarantee that he wont come looking for her, we can't place her in any normal homes if that does end up being the case...that said if he does come for her and we have the child in a secure location we may be able to get the uperhand ."

"When he does show up we'll be better prepared." Aizawa wasn't entirely fond of the chief's idea but he didn't see a better option.

"You can't use her as bait!" Stood up from her seat, the fiery shining in her blue eyes causing the men in the room to shyly look away. "As a hero i' won't allow you to abuse the innocent Childs position."

"This plan could save lives Nanami."

"it could get her killed in the crossfire."

"if we do nothing than Carnage is free and he will continue to kill.."

"The life of one doesn't outway the life of a many. " Aizawa's harsh words sickened her. Misyuki would've never guessed the man she fought beside could be so heartless.

"Who's life is more important is not up to us to decide. We're suppose to protect those who can't protect themselves. Right now she-" Nanami held up the now wide awake baby girl and faces her towards a frozen Aizawa, "she is defenseless. How could you even think about bringing her anywhere near the monster we barely fought off."

Tiny hands reached for the yellow goggles Eraserhead had hanging around his neck. The pink haired girl made mumbled noises before yanking the goggles forward and releasing them. She laughed as they snapped back against an already injured Aizawa.

Narrowing his lazy eyes even lower Eraserhead' says, "she doesn't seem that defenseless to me."

Nanami was holding back a laugh, "Akahana no."

"You already named it?"

"Her. Not it."

Aizawa sighed loudly understanding that getting the baby away from Misyuki would be nearly impossible and even if they managed to do it there's no telling how things would end up.

"Whether or not we take her she still needs to be in a secure house with a guardian of some sort watching out for Carnage's return." The Chief says.

"I'll keep her." the petite blonde declares without hesitation.

"Think about this for a second, if you decide to raise her your hero days are over. You'll need to keep a low profile to insure both of your guys safety." Eraserhead couldn't tell her he didn't want her to take on this responsibility; he knew what being a hero meant to the young woman and doing this one thing would alter the course of her life forever.

"I know."

With those last words the duo went their separate ways ,neither knowing when their paths would cross again...neither realizing the thing that tore them apart would eventually bring them back together many years later.


	3. 01 Punk Kids

Chapter 01

Sighing a little girl slumped near the circular window that gave her the only interaction she's had with the outside in months. Tree's were swaying with the howling wind, dark clouds creeping over the once sunny sky. The girl began to twirl a strand of her pink colored hair that had fallen from her massive pigtails. For someone so young her piercing red eyes lacked the normal spark of life most children possessed. Instead they remained dull and glued on the darkening sky.

Another sigh of boredom escaped her lips and then suddenly her head perked up. A speck of green hair dashed below, soon the peculiar figure was followed by three more. Akahana tilted her head to the side out of curiosity.

Are they playing tag? She questioned herself, a massive grin spreading across her round face, I wanna play!

Without thinking , or perhaps without caring, she began to push the window open. Pressing her lips in a hard line she carefully placed one foot outside while holding on to the side frame of the window. It would be a two story drop but the child had no fear. That was the perk of being isolated inside a house all your life, you learn to entertain yourself by climbing on anything you could reach, the higher the better.

Just as she put a surprising amount of pressure on her legs to spring forward a strong hand grabbed the color of her cream sweater.

"Akahana no!" The stern voice of her mother caused the girl to groan. "You know you can't go outside."

The tall golden haired woman pointed her manicured finger towards the girls face, her crystal blue eyes still wide with fear for what could've happened had she appeared only a few seconds later.

"B-but I wanted to play."

"Honey we can play inside. Wanna do another board game or maybe start a new puzzle?"

Akahana shook her head stubbornly, "No. I wanna play outside."

Seeing the hard expression on her daughters face Misyuki let out a breath of air and then knelt to the 5 year olds height, gently she placed her hand on her cheek, "Baby there are people outside who are very bad and do bad things to good people. I don't want you getting hurt."

"But the other kids were-"

"Akahana Shiro Nanami I've already told you multiple times you are forbidden from going outside. Or do you want to move again?"

Every time Akahana managed to sneak away her mother would instantly pack up and the two of them would find another temporary home. She'd never stop breaking her one rule even knowing it meant going somewhere new. Her willingness to sacrifice stability for curiosity often amazed and frightened Misyuki.

"You're just gonna keep trying to go out aren't you?"

"Yep." Akahana answered truthfully without even thinking about lying.

There was a long pause between the pair.

I could just use my quirk to make her stay inside. The older woman considered that option quickly before dismissing it. She didn't want to have to control her daughter to that extent.

"Okay." She says with a shaky breath. "Okay."

"Huh?" Little Akahana smiles from ear to ear , her earlier cool gaze igniting. "Really?!?"

"Yes-oof." The tiny pink haired child practically tackled her mother nearly knocking them both over.

"Thank you! Thank you mama !" Immediately she headed for the open window.

"Uh honey use the front door."

"Oh, right." Akahana giggled past her mother and jolted down the stairs, flying over the last few. Hesitantly she reached for the door knob, excitement causing her tiny heart to beat like a mad drum. Akahana finally swung the door open noticing the gloomy clouds beginning to retreat backwards. The sun beamed as she stepped outside as if it were officially welcoming her to the world. She continued to walk only to stop once she reached the edge of the sidewalk just before the street.

Hmm where should I go? I know! I should find those kids and see if they'll let me play with them!

She was so entrapped inside her own thoughts she hadn't noticed someone running just to her right before it was too late. Someone had knocked her over and was now on top of the girl. Her eyes widened as she recognized the green mop of hair from earlier. The kid she saw running had found his way back and was still in so much of a rush that he hadn't seen the girl standing there.

"Uh hi." Akahana's sweet voice caused the boy's cheeks to flare up as he realized he was still laying on her.

Stumbling he jumped off, rubbing his head slightly, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't see you and then -i'm sorry! Sometime's my feet just move so fast- are you okay?" The boy rambled on, hand reaching for the fallen girl.

She chuckled finding him amusing, "I'm okay. My name's is Akahana, but you can call me Hana if you want." She took his hand and let him help her up with a friendly smile , "What's your name?"

"DEKU!" Another voice boomed in causing both kids to look over.

Stomping towards them were three other boys. Standing between a child with wings and another with a tail was an ash blond boy with a red glare and a chilling smirk.

"Friends?" Akahana asked the now trembling Deku beside her. Instead of replying he just shook his head.

"You think hiding behind a girl is gonna protect you?" The ash blonde boy laughed; he held his palms up and what he did next amazed Akahana. His hands began to spark with bright light.

"Wow. So cool!" Instinctively she reached out for his hand and before the boy even realized it she had grabbed a hold of his wrist.

The sudden contact startled him enough to put an abrupt halt to his quirk.

"How do you do that?!? Can you teach me?!?" Akahana was beaming up at him, her red eyes shinning with wonder and admiration.

"What? Quirks don't work like that weird kid." He snarled at her and roughly yanked his arm back.

She tilted her head in confusion , "What's a quirk?"

Now all four boys, including Deku, stared at her bewildered.

"Y-you don't know what a quirk is?" The green hair boy who had fallen on her asked sheepishly.

"Ha! You managed to make friends with someone who's more of an idiot than you!" The ash blonde laughed uncontrollably causing Akahana's cheeks to burn red with anger.

"Don't call me that."

"What are you gonna do about it ? You're just a quirkless loser just like Deku." He stepped closer to the girl, slightly shoving her so she stumbled back a little bit.

Akahana froze having never been confronted by anyone so harsh before. She's never known the cruelty of others having only dealt with her mothers love most of her life. She was starting to realize just how sheltered she was.

"Leave her alone Kacchan." The green haired kid stepped between the two, although he was shaking with fear he stretched his arms wide open in a protective stance over the smaller girl.

It was a heroic but dumb move which was rewarded with a harsh explosion knocking the boy once again against Akahana. This time when they fell they skid across the pavement due to the force of Kacchan's power.

Akahana felt pain pulsing on her now scrapped palms and saw trickles of blood oozing out of them.

"Why?" She says lowly, eyes still glued on her injury. Never once has she bled, her mother always made sure of it.

Kacchan made a 'tsk' noise as his eyebrow twitched with annoyance , "Awe is the wittle girl gonna cry?"

His pack of friends laughed along with him while Deku tried pleading with him to leave them alone however Akahana drowned them out. Her scarlet gaze remained focused on her injury, a strange sensation overtaking her the more she saw blood falling from her cuts.

"Why are you such a meanie?" She finally spoke drawing the attention back to her.

"What'd you call me?!?"

"I said you're a meanie!" She shouted back, tears now streaming down her face.

As she snapped Kacchan held open his palm once more preparing to give her another blow however froze. Red liquid was wrapping around his wrist . It started off warm but quickly turned cold as it hardened.

He followed the red strand back to the girls open hand with wide eyes. The red line was coming directly from the cuts on her palm.

"Let me go!" He shouted , once again sparking up his quirk.

Akahana shrieked , closing her eyes and fist, having expected to be hit with another explosion but instead she heard a loud crack and then even louder crying coming from the attacker.

"You broke my arm !" He accused her.

"I-I didn't me-" she tries to apologize , the red liquid now unraveling from his wrist and retracting back into her wounds. "I'm sor-"

"You little br-" Kacchan raised his good hand, not activating his quirk, and was fully intending to strike the girl. Before his hand could slap Akahana a much older and taller woman got between the bullies and the shaking children who where now facing her back.

"Mama..." Akahana felt relief.

"Move out of the way old hag!" The ash blonde barked , tears threatening to leave his red orbs both out of frustration and pain.

"I'm not old!" Misyuki yelled back. "You three move along before I tell your parents what happened here."

"She broke my arm!"

"Don't be dramatic. She just slightly twisted your wrist." Hana's Mom brushed it off, not actually sure whether or not his wrist was in fact broken; she's not a doctor for fucks sake.

"Now," She took a hold of the loud ones arm, creating contact with his skin, "Head home."

"You're not the boss of me." He snarled back, surprising the woman completely.

Damn this is one stubborn kid.

Beginning to focus more Misyuki's eyes changed to a more vibrant shade of blue, "take your friends and leave this two alone."

With nothing more than a 'tsk' sound he listened and like loyal dogs his two pals followed.

This isn't over. Katsuki Bakugo was overwhelmed with anger that only increased as his 'friends' began to tease him about being beat up by a girl. When I see her again she's dead.

"Thank you!" Deku bowed towards the woman feeling grateful that someone intervened with Bakugou's bullying. Typically other adults ignore it and justifying their unwillingness to help by saying , 'that's just boys being boys.'

"Are you two alright?" She asks, noticing how her daughter kept starring at her palms.

I was praying this day would never come.

Akahana's quirk has finally activated and there was no shielding her from the world anymore. She needed to learn about powers and how to control them.

Suddenly Akahana's head shot up, her big pigtails bouncing , "Oh mama this is Deku! He's my new friend!"

The boy blushed nervously, "my name's actually Izuku Midoriya. Did you say friends ?"

"Of course silly. You tried to save me, that makes you my hero and my friend!" Hearing those words from Akahana makes Midoriya's whole face turn a bright shade of red.

"It's nice to meet you." Politely Misyuki shook his hand, "You should head home I'm sure your parents are probably worried about you."

Midoriya agrees and starts to take off but Akahana calls his name out.

"Izuku will you come back tomorrow ?!? We can play and if that spikey haired meanie comes back we'll handle him together!"

The boy smiled widely and nodded rapidly before finally running off while waving backwards. "Bye Hana! See you tomorrow!"

"Honey-"

Akahana, who was waving, dropped her hand, "we have to move again don't we?"

"I'm sorry."

There's a chance that boy will tell others about the girl who controls her own blood and if Carnage ever caught wind of that specific quirk all hell would break loose, despite him having remained dormant for 4 years...but it was a chance Misyuki couldn't take.

As Misyuki packed she put on a video for Akahana to watch , one that would hopefully put a good image in her head when she witnessed another's quirk aside from the bad one she was sure that punk kid had left.

As the video of a pro hero was coming to an end Little Hana's heart lit up.

"It's fine now, why? Because I am here."

She jumped up in her chair, "Mama! Mama! I wanna be a superhero like him!" She pointed to the paused screen , identifying the massive blonde man in a red, white, yellow and blue colored spandex outfit that molded with his muscles wonderfully.

"We better start your training then, but you have to start listening to me okay?"

She just nods in response too excited to form words. This was going to be the moment her life changed forever.

The next day Katsuki Bakugo tood outside what he assumed was the girls house from yesterday. Using his arm that wasn't in a cast he began to pound on the front door.

"HEY BRAT! COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME! I WANT A REMATCH!" His shouts were met with silence only pissing the kid off more.

Angrily he kicks at the door for a good five minutes before using his explosive quirk to burst it open. There was nothing inside. No trace of anyone having ever lived there.

"Huh?" Katsuki cautiously walked inside finding only a folded piece of paper left on the ground. He opened it to see sloppy green crayon writing all over it.

"Sorry Izuku , mama says we have to move, but thanks for being my first friend ! Oh and if that meanie bugs you again don't be sad, just smile!"

There was more than a few misspellings but it was eligible enough for Katsuki to read it.

"Brat got scared and ran." He scoffed, then used his quirk to destroy the note. "She's lucky, I wouldn't have lost this time."

As the cocky boy exited the now abandoned home he made a vow to himself...if he ever came across that pink haired brat again he would destroy her for making him look so weak.


	4. 02 New Girl

"She missed the entrance exam, if we start accepting students with late application we'll face major backlash from the press. And that's no GOOODD!" A slender blonde male with a little mustache and headphones rest around his neck declares while leaning back in his seat.

Conferencing around a table where the facility members of the elite high school for future heroes known as UA. Right now they were each handed an application from a retired pro hero. Inside the file was a photo of a teenage girl, with scarlet eyes and long pink hair. Along with the photo was documentations ranging from past physicals to a personality assessment results.

"I'm aware that we missed the deadline but I'm asking as a former pro to accept my recommendation. This child , she's special." Standing in front of the other Pro's was Misyuki Nanami, the former pro hero Mistress who after a messy battle with a villain resigned from saving the world. An act many frown upon and shamed.

A pair of usually low resting eyes were intently glued on the woman, After all these's years she's finally back.

"Her quirk is blood manipulation." Mr.Principal states a small smile remaining on his dog like face. "The child you and Mr.Aizawa rescued from Carnage's care."

Misyuki nods , "She's his daughter yes."

Her reply caused multiple gasp from around the conference room. Even after over a decade the murders name still held a menacing aura to it.

"We can't risk bringing her here." Midnight, a heroine with long black hair and an extremely seductive attire.

"I agree. She's a villains daughter we can't predict how she'll act." Thirteen chimed in, his words caused Mistress to slam her hand harshly down on the table.

"She's my daughter damn it! I raised her and I know she has the potential to be a great hero."

"Even if we do accept young Nanami all the hero courses are filled and I don't think any of the teachers would be willing to take on an extra pupil." Nezu says, his eyes knowingly glancing toward Eraser Head.

The gloomy man now had his eyes shut, as if he were sleeping.

"I'll do it." Aizawa doesn't bother to look around to see the shocked expression of his fellow heroes. "I'll give her a shot to show her potential." He now stands up to face Misyuki, both of their emotions unreadable. "But if I decided she's nothing more than a waste of time I won't hesitate to expel her."

"Thank you." Misyuki bows to express her gratitude.

"Then it's decided." Nezu declares despite several objections. "Akahana Nanami starts UA tomorrow with class 1-A."

"Wow. That is one massive ass door." Akahana Nanami stood outside her new class room feeling slightly more intimated once she saw how huge the door was alone.

What kind of students are in this class exactly?

As an attempt to calm her nerves she took a second to practice her breathing techniques , inhaling slowly and then exhaling.

I'm a badass motherfucker. I can handle school...although I've never actually been to one.

In order to focus more on hero training but to remain up to speed on regular studies her mother would compel free tutors whenever it was necessary. She has never experienced a classroom atmosphere before.

Here goes nothing.

With her rather small hands Akahana pushes the ridiculously huge door open already hearing some form of dispute between two other students. A boy with short black hair and glasses was motioning to another ash blonde boy who had his feet casually laid out on the desk in front of him.

"Remove your feet this instant! It's inappropriate for one to disrespect school property by defiling it with your filthy shoes!" Glasses sounds like he's about to have a panic attack meanwhile the spikey haired one smirks in response.

"Who are you calling filthy? I made sure to clean the blood off of them from the last guy who annoyed the hell out of me." It was a subtle threat.

Glasses stood with his mouth wide open, "That-that's not hero like at all!"

"Everyone quiet down and find your seat." A voice coming from below caused Akahana to look near her feet. Starring back up at her was a pair of sunken dark eyes peering through a yellow sleeping bag.

The girl shrieked quietly at the odd sight. "Why-why are you in there?!?"

"Because I was sleeping." Was the mans simple reply before he unwillingly climbed out of the sanction of his cozy cocoon. "Today we have a new student, Akahana Nanami. I'd go around with the introduction of the class but we don't know if you'll even be around long enough to matter just yet."

His harsh words made the normally bubbly girl drop her smile, well that was a nice welcome teach.

Akahana...why does that name sound familiar? Izuku Midoriya furrowed his brows together as he examined the girl getting a strange sense of deja vu.

She was only about 5'3 , with her dark pink hair separated into two messy pigtails. She was wearing the same uniform as the other girls ; gray blazer and green skirt however instead of the standard red tie she opted to to ditch it completely, the white shirt under her blazer was unbuttoned revealing a silver necklace that fell between her slightly visible cleavage.

"I love this school." Mineta drooled as he leaned forward in his seat.

"Take any open seat." Aizawa says while shooting a death glare at the purple headed pervert.

The only open seat was by spikey who was earlier involved in an argument. Hesitantly Akahana took the seat just in front of him, giving him a smile as she sat.

"Hi, I'm Aka-"

"I heard. Don't care, you're just an extra anyways ." Spikey didn't even bother to look up at her , as if her presence was that of a peasant.

"And that's Katsuki Bakugo, ignore him. We all do and it's only the second day of school." A boy sitting to Hana's right extends his hand to her, "I'm Izuru Kurosaki ."

Izuru had shaggy orange hair that almost covered his narrow shaped golden eyes and a kind smile.

"HEY WHAT'D YOU SAY?!?" Bakugo exclaimed.

"I don't remember seeing you at the entrance exams." He smirked looking the new girl up and down while paying the class hot head no attention, "I'd defiantly remember you."

There was a violet tint in his golden eyes now and Akahana felt her cheeks get hot as the sudden urge to be pulled in by this complete stranger felt unstoppable.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU ASSHAT! DON'T IGNORE ME DAMN IT!" Bakugo had motioned to lunge from his seat just as Izuru had let a small blade out of his sleeve, the tip glowing a bright purple.

I'm going to die on my first day! Akahana braced herself to be a casualty in the boy's war only for what looked like a scarf to zig zag around her and wrap around both Katsuki and Izuru.

"Violent outburst like that will not be prohibited in class. If you can't control yourselves then you better leave now." Aizawa's shoulder length hair was now flowing upward and his eyes were glowing red. "Understood?"

"Yes sir." "Yeah, whatever."

"And Kurosaki hand over the knives."

Groaning Izuru pulled out four coal black finger knives and handed them over to Mr.Aizawa .

"All of them."

The ginger continued to mumble profanities under his breath as he pulled out one blade after another from numerous hidden areas in his clothing. By now most of the class had circled around him , unsure how they felt knowing someone was waltzing around with that many weapons.

"Kurosaki."

"Ugh fine. Take the fun out of everything." With a pout Izuru unzipped his backpack and emptied out on his now clustered desk. "There that's all."

"Dude seriously?!?" A boy with spiked up red hair gasped at all the sharpened objects.

"What? I like to use my quirk to give a little kick to my weapon of choice."

"Anyone else find him slightly terrifying?" A girl with magenta colored skin sounded concerned.

"I wouldn't use it on my fellows heroes. Except for Bakugo."

"I'm gonna kill you."

"Oh my god can someone please trade seats with me before I die from all the testosterone?" The new girl, who had almost been forgotten, groaned loudly making everyone in proximity either burst into laughter or crack a smile...almost everyone at least.

Kacchan glared at her while Izuru sulked.

How dare she compare me to that asshole! Without realizing it both boys shared the same thought about one another.

Akahana didn't know if all classes where like this but if so it was gonna be a long 3 years at UA.


	5. 03 I AM HERE

Despite originating from multiple different schools in their youths the students of UA were dreadfully reminded that basic classes are the same all across the globe.

Undeniably boring.

Even heroes in training weren't safe from the fundamentals of scripted education. Perhaps the only thing that was currently separating UA from any other high school was the blonde animated teacher who was belting out a haiku. Had anyone else been in charge of English studies more than half of the class would've already been heavily asleep. Unfortunately for the students Present Mic's voice would randomly erupt loudly causing those dozing off to spring upward in shock.

Even the pro hero wasn't able to hold everyone attention as two girls sitting towards the back were curiously examining the purple headed boy who was sat directly in front of them.

Noticing she wasn't the only one inspecting the strange lumps on said boys head the girl with pink tinted skin tone decided to strike up a friendly conversation with the other on looker.

"What do you think they're made of?" She whispers to her side.

"Don't know, but they look so squishy." The other darker pink haired girl responded, opening and closing her hands as she spoke. "I just wanna touch them."

With a chuckle the other girl agreed, "For real. They just look like those stress relief balls."

They were both in a hushed giggle fest until the boy turned around, his nose bleeding and drool dribbling from his open mouth.

"You-you wanna feel my balls?" He asked with a shaky voice, slowly leaning closer to the now horrified females. With trembling hands he removed one of the balls on his head and another popped up in its place.

Mineta bit his lower lip and extended the round object towards Akahana and Mina , "Here. Feel them gently."

"Ah!" The students in the back quickly jumped up with fright due to the sight of his hormone struck actions. Out of reaction one of the girls struck out her palm sending a white like goo to shoot out and land on his desk which in return began to sizzle and melt.

"Will everyone please stop disrespecting your desk! Our upperclassman would feel ashamed at your plain disregard for school property!" Iida Tenya exclaimed with fumes practically expelling from his ears.

"Sorry. I got a tad carried away." Mina Ashido, the girl with the odd skin color apologizes while rubbing the back of her head.

Present Mic stood dumbstruck by the sudden outburst but composed himself soon and made his way toward the disruption , "Uh is everything okay?"

"Peachy Teach, just Uh, just got so emotional over that beautiful piece you were reading." Akahana smiles innocently letting out a nervous chuckle, she didn't want to admit to completely zoning out and then getting freaked out by the now white face pervert who was blankly starring at his melted desk top.

"I know it's AWESOME! Such beauty ! Such RAW EMOTIOONNN!"

"Totally." Mina nodded her head so quick that the yellow horns which projected through her short hair seemed to blend with the pink color of her mane. "i' think Mineta's gonna need to move seats though since his desk is no longer usable."

Akahana sent her new companion a knowing smirk and earned a wink back in return.

"you are CORRECT! MINETA since there's no more open desk you can sit by MY DESK!"

The smallest member of class 1-A was reluctantly dragged to the front of the room, sobbing as the girls grew further and further away from his touch.

No! I was so close! He silently yelled.

Laughing the girl with bug like features extended her hand toward Akahana, "I'm Mina Ashido by the way. Sorry for almost getting you in trouble."

"it was the highlight of my day so far." Akahana widened her grin and took Mina's hand, "I'm Akahana Nanami, but you can just call me Hana."

"I don't remember seeing you at the entrance exams, were you one of the four who made it in just by recommendation? Your quirk must be something amazing!" Mina's odd yellow eyes shined bright with wonder.

Cleary Izuru wasn't the only one who paid attention to those who tried out for UA.

Before Hana had the opportunity to reply a snort cut her off.

"doubtful. She's probably just some rich bitch who's parents paid to get her in. Isn't that right pigtails?"

With a pout Akahana looked over to face a pair of crimson eyes set into a narrowed glare.

"You're not very nice." She recognized the ash blonde from homeroom as one of the two that almost broke out into a full on brawl;

Katsuki Bakugo.

From just her minimum encounters with him she could already tell neither would get a long well.

"Like i' give a fuck what you or any of these worthless extra's think. There's only one amazing quirk here and its mine."

Hana could feel the corners of her lips twitch upward into a sly smirk ; her interest/irritation with Bakugo began to form at his unintentionally challenging words. She enjoyed the possibility of his claim being true, for if it was then she'd finally met someone to match her level...and if not then she'd enjoy knocking him down a few pegs when given the chance.

Once the bell rang indicating English was dismissed the students swarmed the halls and entered the already booming cafeteria. A combination of teenagers ranging from the variety of courses UA offered were lining up as there aching stomachs led the way to sweet sweet heaven.

Akahana held her tray tightly as her Scarlett gaze scanned the delicious arrangements of food. she was deciding on a main course when another tempting aroma consumed her senses. Slowly her feet glided over to the dessert section.

Oogling at all the marvelous confections Hana stacked her tray with all that she could and then spun around to search for a place to sit.

"HANA! HANA OVER HERE!" Mina proceeded to wave while jumping up and down.

The pigtailed girl skipped to the table where six others sat, her 'lunch' tray causing all of their faces to drop ,

"That's a lot of sweets!" a boy with spiked red hair blurted out.

"are you sure you don't want to try some rice?" a short haired brunette kindly suggested .

"b-but this is dewwicious." Hana responded with a mouth full of multicolored macaroons.

"it's like you've never had sweets before." The tallest at the table , who she remembered do be Izuru Kurisoki chuckled.

"Mama doesn't let me have any."

"you never tried to sneak some in at school or anything?!?" Mina was astonished.

"Home schooled."

"Then you really must pace yourself! Do you know how bad consuming that many sweets is! You have no idea how your digestive system is going to react to such a high intake of sugar !" A boy deemed as Glasses 'responsibly' retrieved her sweet tray and replaced it with one filled with veggies, rice, and a grilled salmon.

While everyone , excluding Hana, laughed Izuku Midoriya was starring intensely at the new student. He couldn't shake the sense of familiarity he felt. He was so focused on trying to recall a past memory the he had failed to notice her looking back at him, her eyebrow arched in a questioning matter.

"huh? Is there something on my face?"

Midoriya's face turned bright red, "Wh-no! It's just-I'm sorry! " Out of everyone he got the most flustered when speaking to the opposite sex.

"I just thought you looked familiar is all." nervously Izuku looked down at his food once again missing a slightly jealous expression this time from the little bubbly brunette to his left.

Akahana tilted her head to the side as she often did when examining anything. She investigated his well toned body that was hardly detectable through the school uniform, and then proceeded to look up until she stopped at his shaggy green hair.

"DEKU!" Hana lept over the table and embraces him with complete disregard to the term personal space.

"You do know me?"

She beamed up at the boy she once protected long ago. No matter where she moved or who she came across no one stuck out as much as he had in their one encounter.

"of course! You're my hero remember ?"

Once realization finally dawned on Midoriya it was like an on switch to a non stop conversation . They continued to catch up until it was time to go to their next class; Foundational Hero Studies.

"wait so that blonde jerk is the same kid with the Sparky hands that bullied you?" Hana couldn't believe how fate brought them all together once again as they gathered into everyone's most anticipated class.

"yep same old Kacchan." Deku sighed.

"I wouldn't have seen him being in a hero course."

"i' know he's got an explosive temper but Kacchan is amazing at everything." there was no hiding Izuku's admiration for his terrorizer.

"I AM HERE!" The number one hero burst through the doors causing the students to radiate with thrill. "MAKING A DRAMATIC ENTERNCE LIKE A TRUE HERO!"

"All fucking Might." Hana was trying to control her inner fangirl. The inspiration to protect was posing infront of her holding a sign that'd make up for her dull classes prior to this moment.

"Battle trial."

She couldn't wait to unleash her quirk and more importantly she couldn't wait to see the potential her fellow classmates possessed. Unknowing to them she was searching for someone to unravel the boring routine her life had begun.


	6. 04 High Tempers

"Before we begin a basic training exercise you all must look the part.." The mountain of a man standing behind a rather puny looking teachers desk pressed a remote causing shelves to expand from the walls. Secure cases appeared each holding a specific number assigned to an ecstatic teen.

"As you recall before enrolling you were all given complete freedom to design your very own unique costumes along with a list of functions you had in mind." All Might was even shaking with anticipation as he spoke, "Well we took your drawings and brought them to life!"

"No fucking way! "

"This is gonna be totally sweet!"

"don't just sit there get changed and then meet me at Training Ground Beta!" Once All might demanded everyone get up the hypnotized students all rushed to grab their specific costumes and then dispersed into the separated changing rooms UA provided .

The heroic instructor was about to make an exit when he caught a small figure still seated towards the back.

"Young Nanami you don't want to be the last one changed, here." All might looked over to grab the girls costume only to find there were no more left.

Shit. Did I forget to grab one?!?

A haunting chill crept up the mans spine as the classroom seemed to shift drastically. What once felt like wonder and hope was now replaced with a much more sinister atmospher.

"Sensei." a sweet but low voice called from behind the hero throwing him off guard, he hadn't even sensed the small girl had moved from her seat.

Akahana was averting her eyes to his feet but even with her lowered head an unsettling smirk could been seen on her round face.

"When will we get a chance to fight you?"

"My, my, someone's feeling confident on their first day." All might let out a laugh to mask the uneasy feeling he was getting. He then rested his rather huge palm on Nanami's shoulder, "Tell you what if you can prove yourself I'll make sure you get a shot to be the number one hero."

Number 1 hero? Hana held in her disappointment to the blonde's oblivious mind set. A rank amongst the pro's held no interest to the teenager, perhaps when she was merely a child the dream of being top dog would've suficed but as she grew older and trained harder , even facing low level scumbags here and there, part of her realized how dull simply saving others would be. She needed someone so challenging they'd push her to her limits daily; a rival to keep her entertained. That was her purpose for registering into the most Elite hero school the world could offer for surely an ultimate opponent would arise and humor her with a little healthy competition.

"Now what are we gonna find you to wear?" All might returned the conversation to the earlier problem and Akahana shot her head up, the menacing aura shattering as she smiled kindly.

"Oh i' already had a costume." With a spin Hana made her way out of the empty classroom leaving behind a rather frozen teacher.

You weren't kidding Aizawa...This kid is something else entirely.

A day earlier...

Once the acceptance of a late application was decided, and while many disagreed with it, there was nothing more to discuss. The council hastily abandoned the massive hall aside from a lanky man and his blonde companion.

"Thank you Aizawa. " Misyuki Nanami bowed to express her gratitude. "I promise she'll make a good student."

"You didn't mention to the others how you've been training the girl on your own-"

"A little sparring lessons is hardly true training." Nanami felt a cold sweat trickle from her eyebrow and slowly glide down her narrow chin.

"Having an unlicensed individual participate in vigilante work is illegal and so is having her use her quirk in battle outside of specified school grounds."

Shamefully her golden head lowers, "you've been keeping track of us?"

Once Akahana reached the age of 14 her mother had decided she wouldn't be able to advance in her quirk unless she was faced with an actual threatening scenario. There's only so far a parent is willing to push their child and there's only so much power a child could demonstrate on their provider. Up until a week ago Akahana spent her free time. conquering the bottom of the scum barrel and obtaining experience for her future.

"Since Carnage's escape I've been on the look out for any individuals demonstrating blood related quirks." Aizawa let out a sigh, "Imagine my surprise when i' come across a story regarding a man nearly beaten to death by what he described as a child with a rather peculiar quirk."

"She just-Akahana gets excited and sometimes forgets to restrain herself...but that's why i' brought her to the school you were teaching at. If anyone has mastered the art of self control its you." She sends him a flirty wink.

Her nature to go from business to seduction hasn't changed . Aizawa thought , a nearly invisible smile threatening to show itself.

"Okay everyone we can start the meeting for I AM HERE!" bursting through the doors and einterrupting the two hushed individuals was a stunned All Might. "Uh where is everyone?"

"You're late." Eraser head mentally rolled his exhausted eyes as he slouched over to the bigger blonde, shoving the new students folder on All Mights broad chest. "We enrolled one last charity case. While she's in your class i' recommend keeping a stern watch on her."

The gloomy male began to walk out the door with his hands shoved inside his pockets but came to a stop to give one last warning, "This kid is on a whole different level."

Present time

The students of class 1-A stood tall and strong as they lined up to await further instruction. Each one was swarming with confidence while they admired the way their new attire complimented both their own unique style and specific quirk.

All Might stood before them, his muscular palms positioned on his hips in a masculine stance. With pride he looked over his students and took in their new found heroic flare. To a hero a costume is much more than a stylish look, it's a representation of individuality and power. Its the one thing that must be sculpted perfectly with the wearers body.

"Looking the part is half the battle ladies and gentlemen! Now you're all on the right track to becoming great heroes!" The man blasted with adrenaline, his own uncontrolled enthusiasm causing those lined up to cheer.

"Now before we begin has anyone seen Ms.Nanami?"

Collectively they all scanned the crowd in search for the petite pigtailed gal,but she wasn't among them.

"uh Hana was a little late coming into the girls lockeroom, I'm sure she's on her way right now." Mina Ashido assured them.

"we'll wait for her then-"

"Fuck that if she wants to take her sweet ass time we should start without her! I'm dying to finally kick some ass!" Kacchan shouted, his quirk activating to emphasize his thirst for a fight.

"Am i' the only one who thinks he might be in the wrong class?" Hanta Sero whispered towards the back and out of the raging blondes earshot.

"Young Bakugo a major key in being a hero is demonstrating patience-"

"I'm gonna drag her ass out her myself!" clearly clouded by irrational bloodlust Bakugo was stomping towards the exit only to have Ochaco, Mina, and Toru jump in his wait.

"Wait!" "you can't !" "Its the girls locker room!" all three females yelled, their face's, aside from the visible woman's as far as anyone could tell, growing redder and redder.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

"what if she's still changing?!?" Mina wouldn't want one of the boys walking in on her had the situation been reversed.

"They're right." Mineta stepped forward shocking everyone, "Bakugo you may need help getting her I'll come with you just in case."

"LIKE I'D NEED HELP FROM SOMEONE AS PATHETIC AS YOU!"

"Kacchan we should just wait a couple more minutes ." Midoriya tried to suggest in order to water down his old schoolmate's heated temper.

"SHUT IT DEKU THIS DOESN'T INVOLVE YOU!"

Small footsteps made their way through a massive replica of a city as Akahana finally managed to find the beta training area after hearing a familiar boys angry shouts.

She slowly approaches the crowd, her head tilting to the side as she witnesses what appears like the beginning of an intense brawl.

"did i' already miss the first match?"

Bakugo quickly snapped his attention toward the pink haired student , fully intending to turn his frustration on her only to freeze as he took in her rather exposing outfit. Simultaneously the class all gawked at Hana's revealing choice of a costume.

It was a black leotard with crimson roses embroidered everywhere, the middle of her chest was left exposed as the collar crossed around her neck and tied into a massive bow. A see through black fabric was the only real coverage she had on that was placed around her waist and slit at the thighs.

"My eyes are up here Sparky hands!" Hanna snapped her finger infront of Bakugo's face but it was her nickname that returned him to reality; temper and all.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?"

How the hell does she even know my quirk? The bitch wasn't even around during the trial to get into UA!

"and he's back." Mina chuckles go over to Hana's side, "you look super hot by the way, I'm jealous."

Hana blushed while rubbing the back of her neck, "Thanks , the less i' wear the better it is for my quirk."

All Might clapped his hands together causing a massive gust of wind to blow against the distracted students.

"Now that we are all here your first lesson can official start!"


End file.
